1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to support structures, especially to a support structure used in an electronic device.
2. Description of the Related Art
A digital photo frame generally includes a main body and a support structure. The support structure is configured to support the main body. The main body can be stably placed on a desk in such manner that the main body and a surface of the desk define an angle.
Generally, the support structure is fixed to the main body by screws. To assemble the support structure to the main body or detach the support structure from the main body, a specialized instrument, such as a screwdriver, is required. Without the specialized instrument, assembly and detachment of the digital photo frame are difficult.
Therefore, a new support structure for an electronic device is desired in order to overcome the above-described shortcoming.